


everyone’s competing for a love

by allandmore99



Series: team love [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Cunnilingus, It’s Joe’s turn now, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Multi, OT6, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allandmore99/pseuds/allandmore99
Summary: It’s usually Nicky who wants the team to wreck him, but Joe gets that craving now and again.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache/Booker | Sebastien/Nile Freeman/Joe | Yusuf/Nicky | Nicolo/Quynh | Noriko, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe/everyone
Series: team love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991317
Comments: 6
Kudos: 80





	everyone’s competing for a love

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on the kink meme for this kind soul who requested a sequel to the Nicky/everyone fic, focused on Joe :)
> 
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2487.html?thread=400823#cmt400823

This is usually Nicky’s thing. Joe loves to watch it, loves to see his teammates take Nicky apart piece by piece almost as much as he loves to have Nicky afterwards, to touch Nicky when he is boneless with pleasure after taking their teammates one by one. He likes what comes beforehand, when he and Nicky work out a list of what Nicky’s craving and what’s off the table for the moment, and he likes what comes afterwards too, likes when the whole Guard piles into bed together with snacks and cozy blankets. He likes feeling Andy’s strong arm around his waist as they lie there, or snuggling up to Nile’s warmth, or letting Quynh paint his nails, or pressing a chaste kiss to Booker’s lips.  
  
He just doesn’t often feel the need to take Nicky’s place, to be the one they’re taking apart. It’s not that he doesn’t find his teammates attractive—he’s not blind—and he loves all of them so deeply that sometimes it aches. But, well, he’s been pretty exclusively Nicky-sexual for the better part of a millennium, and that’s a hard habit to shake.  
  
He thought about it, briefly, after the last time they did this with Nicky, when they welcomed Nile to the team and Quynh and Booker back into the fold. He had turned that night over and over again in his mind, had replayed some of his favourite moments later in bed with Nicky, had wondered how it would have felt to be in Nicky’s position. But his curiosity wasn’t yet strong enough to turn to desire, and so he waited.  
  
But then they had a tough mission, the worst one they had had since their run-in with Merrick, one that ended up with Joe getting captured away from the rest of the team and Nicky nearly tearing his hair out for twenty four hours (and ten minutes and six seconds, but who was counting) until Booker hacked into some CCTV cameras and found where Joe was being held.  
  
Joe and Nicky left the rest of the team in a safehouse in Berlin after that and escaped for a restorative holiday in Malta, taking the time to relearn the joy of being alive and safe and together, spending half their time in bed and half their time strolling the old streets of Valletta and laying on the beach (Nicky only got sunburnt twice, giving Joe just enough time to mock him goodnaturedly before he healed). They had intended to stay for six weeks, but at the start of the fifth week, they were watching the sunset from the waterfront in Sliema, when Joe laid his head on Nicky’s shoulder and murmured, softly, “I miss them.” Nicky smiled at him, fond, and pulled him in for a kiss. “I miss them too, my love. Should we go home?” and he could feel Joe nod against his neck in response. Joe swallowed, deeply, and Nicky knew that there was something else, something Joe had to tell him. “I want to go home,” he clarified. “And I also want...I want all of them,” and Nicky knew immediately what he meant.  
  
His eyes brightened, and he kissed Joe again, smiling against his lips, as excited as he was surprised. “It’s been a while since you asked for this, my heart,” he commented, not judging but curious. Joe shrugged. “I know, and I don’t know why I want it now, but...” Nicky cut him off, shaking his head. “You don’t need a reason, amore. You want what you want when you want it, and I want you to have everything you desire, always.” He grinned. “And besides, you know I think it’s hot, you with our teammates.” He taps his forehead against Joe’s lightly. “Let’s go home tomorrow morning, yes? And then I will talk to the others and see when we can make this happen.”  
  
After the initial enthusiastic greetings with the rest of the guard once they got home, Joe deliberately made himself scarce unpacking their things, giving Nicky his moment to broach the subject with the others. They had always done it this way—it helped keep it special, somehow, helped keep what exactly they would be doing a surprise. When the door to their room opened, Joe naturally expected it to be Nicky—but when he turned around, Andy was leaning against the doorjamb, smiling softly at him. “Tomorrow, if you want,” she told him. “We don’t get the chance to do this with you often, so we want extra time to make sure it’s perfect, if you don’t mind,” and he was both oddly touched and suddenly very, very sure that he needed this, and he couldn’t help but pull Andy into a kiss, far deeper than their usual chaste pecks. She allowed it for a moment, kissing him back and sucking his lower lip between hers for just a moment, before she pulled back, patting him on the shoulder. “Now, now. Tomorrow will be here before you know it.”  
  
It didn’t feel that way; he was antsy all through dinner, all through their movie night, and he tossed and turned all night, but finally, finally, Nicky was kissing him, divesting him of his boxers and his sleep shirt, and asking him if he was ready. “Yes, I feel like I’ve been ready forever,” Joe joked, though he always savoured these last tender moments alone with Nicky, regardless of which of them was about to be the centre of attention.  
  
“Be good now, my heart,” Nicky whispered, cuffing one of Joe’s hands to each side of the headboard, and pressing kisses down each arm after he finished restraining them, sending shivers through Joe as he reached the sensitive skin of the inner wrist. He settled next to Joe on the bed, laying a gentle hand on Joe’s shoulder—when they did this the other way around, Joe usually sat further away, in his own chair, but he had told Nicky the long ago that he would rather have him close by, even if his focus was on pleasing another.  
  
The door opened, and Joe was surprised that Andy walked in first—she usually liked to go later, when they were already strung out. He was also surprised that Nicky hadn’t blindfolded him yet, but he thought maybe Andy wanted to do that herself. She could clearly read the confusion on his face, and laughed a little. “I have my reasons,” she told him, climbing on top of him, at first just bending to kiss him, her hands exploring all the bare skin on display, fingers stroking over surprisingly sensitive places she somehow unerringly sought out—a patch between his ribs, a space just left of his bellybutton, the crook of his arm.  
  
He was more than half-hard by the time she pulled away, and she reached down to draw out a bit of fabric. For a second, he thought it was going to be the blindfold, and then he swallowed deeply as he realised that it was a pair of panties. They were a dark green, all soft silk and delicate lace, and he knew as soon as he saw them that they were his size. “I wanted to see them on you before you mess them up,” Andy explained, and now he understood why she had taken the first slot this time. “Wanted you to see them before you mess them up, too,” and that was why she had asked Nicky not to blindfold him right away, of course. “What do you think, pet?”  
  
Joe didn’t know how to put what he was thinking into words. They were gorgeous and he couldn’t remotely imagine what they would look like stretched across his cock, and he needed them against his skin immediately. “Please, boss,” he begged hoarsely. “Please let me wear them.”  
  
“Of course, sweet, they’re yours,” she remarked, sliding them up his hips until they were settled in place, and fuck, what a picture they made on him. His cockhead was already peeking out one side of the panties, his bulge distorting them obscenely, and Andy licked her lips at the sight. “Oh, you are even more gorgeous than I imagined,” she murmured, and bent to lick up his shaft, through the silk at first and then her tongue caressing the head where it was just barely protruding from the lace. He had the feeling that this hadn’t been part of the plan, that she just couldn’t help herself when she saw him dressed up like this, and the thought only made him hotter.  
  
She didn’t linger long with her mouth on him, pulling away almost reluctantly before she took out something else she had brought with her. It was a small vibe, he could tell, he thought he recognised it from one time she had used it on Nicky, and Nicky’s soft groan from beside him rather proved his guess correct. He thought she was going to open him up with her fingers, but instead, she simply slipped the toy inside the panties, nestling it against his length, and hummed in satisfaction when she saw that the lingerie would hold it in place fairly well.  
  
When she turned it on, even on the lowest setting, he shouted. He wasn’t used to that kind of stimulation directly on his cock, and it was so much and not enough all at once. He realised that she still had even more devious plans for him only a moment before she straddled him, like she would be riding him if they weren’t separated by the silk panties and the toy pressed against him.  
  
They both groaned as she settled into place. She could feel the vibrations against her core and his hardness through the thin fabric and he could feel her warmth against him, his cock twitching as he felt how close he was to being buried inside her.  
  
She started to rock against him, in soft undulating movements, and he didn’t know how he could stand it. Between the constant buzzing against his sensitive length, the lace rubbing against his tip, the feeling of her folds just barely caressing his cock through the fabric and the sight of her with her head thrown back in pleasure, he felt as if surely he would die from it before he came. When she turned the vibrations up a notch, he howled, hips bucking up into her, which only drew an answering moan from the woman on top of him.  
  
“Want to see you make a mess of the gift I got you,” she told him, grinding faster against him and the toy now, clearly chasing her own climax. “Want to see you spill all over that pretty lace, want you to ruin those and then I want you to keep wearing them until one of our teammates tears them off of you,” and what was Joe supposed to do to an image like that but come hard, his release staining the silk, some of it leaking out onto his own thigh and hers. Thankfully, she came barely a few seconds after, because he didn’t know how much longer he could have born the brutal vibrations against his softening length.  
  
As she came down from her high, she turned the toy off, sliding it out from the ruined silk, and pressed against him, boneless, catching her breath and kissing him softly. “Are you alright?” She asked. “I know that was intense.” He nodded quickly, though he could still barely speak, his throat hoarse from screaming. “Definitely intense, boss, but so, so good, oh my God.” He gave her a small wink. “Didn’t know that there were new ways to come after a thousand years, but you somehow managed to find one.” They traded lazy kisses for another minute before she finally hopped off of him, eyeing the sodden silk with an appreciative glance as she left.  
  
Nicky was on him as soon as she left, eyes dark as he kissed him hard, threading their fingers together even though it was difficult with Joe’s hands in the cuffs. “You have no idea how hot that was, amore mio,” and Joe laughed softly. “I think I do, I’m still trembling with it”. Nicky shook his head. “No, seriously. I didn’t even know I needed to see you in lingerie until Andy suggested it,” and he sounded personally affronted, as if the universe had concealed this critical information from him. “I’m going to buy you all the pretty things you could desire,” he whispers in an ancient language, one that’s just for the two of them.  
  
Joe felt Nicky hard against his hip and reached down out of of habit. “Do you want—“ but his husband was already shaking his head. “I want to wait until the end, like you always do, even though after watching that I have no idea how you do it.” He gave Joe a last kiss, then remembered something. “Oh!” He said brightly. “I’m supposed to blindfold you now, we have to keep a little mystery, anyway.” He adjusted the fabric over Joe’s eyes, but even as his vision went black, Joe felt the press of Nicky’s fingers against his arm, grounding him, and he floated in a soft sea of calm until he heard the door open again.  
  
There wasn’t much mystery in this case, because he would know Booker’s footsteps anywhere, and he smiled to hear him approaching. Nicky was his stars and his moon and his sun, and nothing and no one could come close, but he had always had a special relationship with Booker, something which had made it agonising when Booker betrayed them and which had made it so sweet now that he was back amongst them again.  
  
Joe had a guess what Booker might want, had seen the younger man glancing over at his lips enough times, and he licked them now, just to tease Booker as he climbed onto the bed. For once, though, Booker wasn’t paying attention to his mouth, he was stroking a finger down the stained lace between Joe’s thighs, feeling where Joe’s release and Andy’s wetness had soaked into the fabric. “Putain de merde,” Booker cursed softly, impressed and turned on. “Andy did a number on you, didn’t she?”  
  
Joe laughed despite himself, straining a bit in his bonds, wanting Booker to come closer but not knowing how to bring him there without the use of his eyes or his hands, and the Frenchman obliged, bending to kiss Joe softly. “I would have been surprised if she hadn’t,” Joe replied, deepening the kiss. “What do you want, chéri?” Joe asked, and Booker trembled slightly—it was the only pet name that Joe kept just for him, something that was only theirs.  
  
“Your mouth, if you will,” Booker replied and Joe grinned to himself at how right he had been. “It’s all yours”, he replied. “A bit hard for me to give my all when I can’t see you, but believe me, you can take my mouth as you want.” Booker groaned softly, and reached out two hesitant fingers to trace Joe’s lips. Joe wasted no time in sucking them into his mouth, laving around them and licking at the tips, savouring the noises that it drew out of Booker.  
  
Finally Sebastien scrambled up Joe’s body, and Joe felt the head of his cock rubbing against his lips, in the coarse hair of his beard, leaving a thin trail of wetness. Joe let him drag it out, flicking his tongue out occasionally to lap up a bead of precome, and sure enough Booker finally lost it, muttering curses in five different languages. “I have to have you now,” he begged, “your mouth, Joe, fuck, your mouth,” and since Joe certainly wasn’t complaining, Booker fed his cock through Joe’s lips, inch by slow inch until they were both groaning.  
  
Nicky must have explained in detail what Joe was craving, because Booker gave it to him just like he wanted. He gave no quarter as he fucked Joe’s mouth, bracing himself on the headboard so that he could thrust as deep as possible into Joe’s throat, making desperate little noises every time Joe would swallow around him.  
  
Joe could feel Booker’s cock twitching, hot and heavy on his tongue, and he knew that he was close, was waiting for him to spill in his mouth, when all of a sudden, Booker pulled out hurriedly, and the next thing he knew, he felt a wet splash against his thigh and another one against his cock through the silk and he groaned low as he realised that Booker had wanted to join his and Andy’s release.  
  
Joe was achingly hard himself again, but he only let Booker pump him a few times through the drenched fabric before he pushed him gently away. “Let me wait for the girls,” he explained, and Booker smiled against his lips.  
  
“Can I kiss Nicky thank you for sharing you?” Booker asked breathlessly, polite until the end, and Joe had to stifle a grin. “Of course you can, chéri,” he replied, though he nearly regretted it when he heard the sound of them kissing softly and wasn’t able to enjoy watching the sight.

Joe was endlessly thankful that it wasn’t long after Booker left that the door opened again. It must be Quynh, he thought at first, hearing someone striding over to the bed, one finger trailing in Booker’s cooling release on the panties Andy had gotten him. But he was stunned when he heard Nile’s voice instead, talking softly to Nicolo. She had been so shy when they first did this with Nicky, he thought—all thanks to Andy’s tutelage that she had become more confident with what she wanted.

She rubbed her hands up his thighs, sending a shiver down his spine, and then pressed a kiss to his lower belly. “So I have an idea,” she explained. “And Nicky thought you might like it, but first I wanted to make sure, because it’s a little different than usual.” He raised an eyebrow, but nodded for her to continue. “Well the first part, I guess it’s not so different than usual. You can fuck me, if you want,” she said casually, like it was no big deal, and Joe’s cock jerked against the lace. “As long as you get me off first with your mouth.” And if she thought that that was going to be a deterrent, then clearly she hadn’t understood Nicky correctly, Joe thought, but no, she was still talking. “But...I know you guys usually do this one by one,” she explained, and somehow even without seeing her he could tell that she was blushing. “But what if...well, what if Quynh fucked you while you were inside me?” and Joe nearly choked in his eagerness. Oh, his brilliant, brilliant Nico, whom he was sure had come up with this, at some level or another.

“I will tell you yes in every language I know,” he told her earnestly, “and at last count there were one hundred and forty six, as long as you let me get my mouth on you right away,” and she didn’t need to be told twice. She had still been too new, too unsure of her place, to let Nicky do this the last time, but she let Joe lick into her now with gusto, wondering how he was still so good at this when he had spent the better part of a millennium with Nicky.

She felt like she climaxed embarrassingly fast, but Joe seemed the opposite of upset, groaning and continuing to lap at her. “Okay, okay, oh god, Joe—“ she moaned, torn between pushing him away and pulling on his curls to hold him close to her, to see if she could come again already if he just continued working her through it. He made a particularly wicked pass with his tongue and that sealed the deal, she grabbed his head with both hands, tugging so viciously at his hair that she would feel bad if Nicky hadn’t told her in advance that Joe liked that. “Joe, Joe, Joe,” she panted as he sped up his ministrations. “Just like that, Joe, just a little more, please—ah, yes, oh, oh that’s so good,” she sighed happily as she fluttered around him again. This time she did push him away, rolling over to lie on the bed next to him, the opposite side from Nicky, chest still heaving. “Oh man, I need to recover while Quynh opens you up,” she remarked with a groan, still feeling boneless, and her fingers idly played over Joe’s side as her other hand typed out a quick message to Quynh to go ahead and come in.

Nicky took the opportunity to check on Joe, of course, kissing a path up his arm. “Stai bene, amore?” He whispered in Joe’s ear, kissing just beneath it, and Joe nodded. “Molto, molto bene,” he replied decisively, turning his head in Nicky’s direction even though he couldn’t see him, offering his lips for a kiss.

Nile was watching them fondly from where she was sprawled like an octopus on the bed, her breathing finally returning to normal. “I know this might seem weird to say after your husband was just eating me out, but you two are such relationship goals it’s unreal,” she commented, and Joe and Nicky both laughed brightly. “Nicolo is my heart of hearts and my light of lights,” Joe said, and it seemed extremely likely that he was about to embark on another epic romantic speech when the door opened and Quynh walked in.

Quynh was always matter of fact with these things, walked over to stand at the foot of the bed, and even though Joe was blindfolded he knew, intuitively, that she was looking him over, scrutinising him from head to toe. He knew he must make quite a picture, his arms straining in the cuffs, his beard wet from Nile’s pleasure, his cock tenting the panties where Booker’s release was still cooling.

Quynh tugged lightly at their waistband. “These are inconvenient,” she said as if she didn’t even notice the sheer obscenity of them. “This won’t work with what Nile needs or what I need.” And before he knew it, she had pulled out some kind of small knife and was cutting them off of Joe, one expert swipe that was over before he had time to panic over how close the blade was to his most sensitive parts. She tossed the ruined fabric away, laughing when Joe made a little mewl of disappointment. “Don’t worry,” she consoled, as if she was letting him into a secret. “They’re not the only pair Andy bought for you.” And fuck, that thought had Joe’s cock, finally freed from its lace prison, throbbing, and he didn’t hardly know how he was going to hold on long enough to get inside Nile.

“Nicolo,” Quynh called. “I need you to adjust his cuffs so that he can roll over, I want him on his back so I can open him up properly. And let Nile go ahead and lie under him now, it’ll be easier later.” They scrambled to do as she asked, and Quynh gave a pleased sigh as she saw Joe’s back bared for her to do as she wished. Carefully she spread his cheeks, nipping at the skin of one before diving in to lick over his entrance, and Joe’s hips jerked against Nile’s thigh. Quynh was as dedicated to this as she was to cleaning her weapons or kissing Andy. She was devastatingly thorough, almost clinical as she catalogued his reactions and shifted her technique to take him apart as swiftly as possible. “Please, please, get inside me,” he begged when she only had one finger alongside her tongue.

“Please, I need it, please,” and she shook her head briefly. “It’ll hurt you,” she explained, and he was so desperate that he almost wanted to tell her to do it anyway, that he would heal, but he knew that Nicolo wouldn’t like to watch him get hurt. She seemed to tell how keyed up he was, though, and she slid her second finger in, working faster and finally, finally, pulling them out as she deemed him ready. “You should enter Nile first,” she told him matter-of-factly, “because once I’m fucking you it’ll be hard for you to focus on anything else.”

It was hard to line himself up while cuffed and blindfolded, but his hips scrabbled against Nile, seeking out her warmth, and her hands went to his hips to guide him, and finally his aching length sank inside her and his head rolled back with the pleasure. “Mm, that’s nice,” Nile remarked happily, her hands still on Joe’s hips to pull him closer. Joe managed a few thrusts on his own, basically out of instinct, and then he screamed as he felt Quynh pushing into him, his hips jerking forward into Nile as far as they would go.

There was no choice but to follow Quynh’s brutal pace, and Joe was caught between arching back to feel her deeper in him and surging forward to bury himself in Nile. What a beautiful torment, he thought idly as he let himself be buffeted between the two women, Nicky’s hand on his arm the only thing keeping him from getting completely lost in his thoughts and in the waves of sensation threatening to overwhelm him.

He genuinely didn’t know how long it was—could have been five minutes, could have been an hour—before he came with a low whine, hips stuttering as he spilled into Nile’s warmth. He tries to kiss her, tries to stammer out his thanks to Quynh as she pulls out of him, but his body is wrecked and all he can think of is Nicky, Nicky, Nicky.

“Amore,” he begged as soon as he heard the door close. “Please, my love, please let me have you,” and Nicky was shushing him, pressing soft kisses to his cheeks, the corner of his lips, the hollow of his throat. “You always have me, darling. I am in awe of you, do you know that?” He whispered as he sank into Joe where he was already stretched from Quynh. “You were so gorgeous bringing pleasure to our whole team,” Nicky babbled in time with his slow, thorough thrusts. “Wish I could have filmed it so I could show you,” he murmured without thinking, and felt Joe jerk against him, violently, and oh. Interesting. Something to keep in mind for the next time, Nicky thought distantly as he spilled inside Joe with a low moan, groaning at the relief after having watched Joe with their teammates for so long.

When he removed the blindfold, Joe’s eyes crinkled into a smile as they kissed, and Nicky felt like all was right with the world. “What you hoped for, amore?” Nicky asked, even though he was pretty sure of the answer. “And more,” Joe confirmed. “The lingerie, damn. I hope Quynh wasn’t joking about Andy having bought more pairs.” Nicky kissed down Joe’s throat, laughing brightly. “I will buy you more pairs if she did not, cuore, I promise.”

When the rest of the team came back in the room, Joe was even more grateful that he had asked for this. He let himself luxuriate in the tapestry of love that they wove all around him, as Nile rubbed the tension out of his sore thighs, Quynh fed him dainty pieces of fruit, Booker and Nicky took turns kissing his cheeks and lips, and Andy watched fondly, telling him how good he had been, how much they adored him. “I love all of you,” he told them, relaxed and content, and they pressed closer to him to return the sentiment.


End file.
